Gracias a un Pastel
by WiNSeL
Summary: Preparar un pastel podria dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos?


Gracias a un pastel.

Tiempo después de que acabara la 4ta guerra ninja. En Konoha se estaba organizando un concurso de pasteles. Para poder participar había que hacerlo en grupos de 2 personas, nuestra pelirrosa favorita estaba mirando la planilla de inscripción. Al mirarla detenidamente vio que había un grupo compuesto por Ino y Sai. Al ver esto a la pelirrosa le hirvió la sangre, odiaba ser superada por Ino así que no se quedaría atrás. Pero había un problema.

Sakura: ¿Quién podría ser mi compañero?

Como arte de magia o ilusionismo, un rubio ojiazul que iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, ve a nuestra ojiverde mirando un cartel, al no poder ocultar su interés se acerca a ella y pregunta.

Naruto ¿Sakura-chan? – La aludida se da media vuelta y mira fijo al rubio

Sakura: Oh Naruto, Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo algo triste

Naruto: iba camino a ichiraku y te vi, ¿sucede algo Sakura-chan? – pregunto notando el tono triste de su compañera

Sakura: Es que habrá un concurso de pasteles en el que participa Ino… pero es de grupos de 2 y aunque quiera participar necesito un compañero

Naruto: Pues… si quieres podríamos inscribirnos juntos…

Sakura: No se Naruto… Es un concurso de cocina… y a ti se te quema hasta el agua para el ramen…

Naruto: Oh vamos Sakura… no todo es ganar o perder… al menos la pasaremos bien si no ganamos…

Sakura suspiro y respondió a Naruto: Vale… Pero harás todo lo que te diga ¿oíste?

Naruto: Claro… No te preocupes Sakura chan… Nuestro pastel será el mejor – dijo con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Ambos tomaron un bolígrafo, y anotaron sus nombres en la planilla de inscripción… Hecho esto debían empezar a prepararse ya que mañana por la tarde era el concurso, así que debían empezar esta misma tarde.

Sakura: Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que mejor vallamos a comprar los ingredientes y a cocinar…

Naruto: Okey… luego vallamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos cómodos y nadie nos molestara.

Sakura lo miro con algo de desconfianza, pero al ver su sonrisa no pudo decir nada… Una vez inscriptos se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana, allí compraron huevos, crema, harina, y otros ingredientes para poder preparar un delicioso pastel… Al salir de la tienda, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la casa del rubio, ya que por lo visto habría una gran tormenta.

Sakura: Apúrate Naruto, o comenzara a llover.

Naruto: Ya voy Sakura chan…

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa del rubio, unos momentos después comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Ambos agradecieron a Kami-sama, si hubieran tardado 5 segundos más estarían empapados.

Naruto: Bien… Pongámonos manos a la obra

Dicho y hecho, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, se pusieron unos delantales y se pusieron a cocinar

Sakura: Ok… para empezar lo primero que debemos hacer es fundir las barras de chocolate.

Naruto tomo una pequeña jarra, le puso las barras de chocolate dentro y luego las puso sobre el fuego de la estufa. Luego de unos minutos, el chocolate se derritió, Sakura tomo pequeños trozos de mantequilla y las mesclo con el chocolate caliente… Mientras ella hacia esto, el rubio tomo una ensaladera y dentro mesclo las yemas de huevo con azúcar… Sakura de vez en cuando lo miraba para ver que hiciera bien su trabajo, pero más que mirar lo que él hacía, lo miraba a él… Hacía tiempo que ella miraba al rubio de otra forma, pero nunca se había atrevido a decir nada. Mientras ella pensaba en eso, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el rubio

Naruto: Sakura-chan, creo que esto está listo, según la receta a esto debemos añadirle el chocolate…

Así que Naruto tomo la pequeña jarra que había preparado Sakura y la vertió en la ensaladera, a esto agrego harina y almendras. Tomo un cucharon de madera y comenzó a batirlo para que quede bien mezclado, mientras hacía esto, la pelirrosa simplemente lo miraba embobada, nunca creyó que algún día se sentiría atraída por ese rubio loco, pero así era, se había vuelto un joven muy atractivo, tenía una espalda muy ancha, brazos fuertes, que mesclado con su jovial forma de ser, y su sonrisa, le daban un atractivo sin igual, sin siquiera darse cuenta se había sonrojado, pero por su fortuna o desgracia Naruto seguía siendo el mismo despistado y no lo noto…

Naruto: Creo que esto ya está listo…

Sakura: Bien… Ahora ya podemos enviarlo al horno para dejar que se cocine… - Sakura tomo un molde, vertió la mescla preparada por el rubio y la envió al horno – Bueno ahora hay que esperar media hora para darle los toques finales.

Naruto: vale, porque no vas tú a la sala. Ahora voy yo con unas tazas de té

Sakura: De acuerdo

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al sofá de la sala de Naruto, se sentó allí tranquila y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, realmente llovía bastante fuerte, así que no podría volver a su casa hasta que parase… Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el rubio se le acerco

Naruto: Ten Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Oh, gracias Naruto…

La siguiente media hora la pasaron entre charlas y anécdotas… fueron muy entretenidas, que ni cuenta se dieron que pasaba el tiempo…

Sakura: Creo que el pastel ya debe estar listo, debemos ir a terminarlo.

Naruto no respondió, simplemente se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió junto con Sakura hacia la cocina, tomo una manopla y saco el pastel del horno…

Naruto: Realmente huele y se ve muy bien…

Sakura: Aun no está terminado, falta ponerle la crema y las frutillas…

En eso, Sakura toma un pote de crema chantilly (de esos que vienen con pico dosificador) que habían comprado en la tienda y comienza a decorar el pastel haciendo pequeños montones de crema en el borde y poniéndoles frutillas encima… una vez terminado esto, como toque final le agregaron pequeños trozos de chocolate…

Naruto: Terminamos… - dijo poniendo el pastel en el refrigerador

Sakura: Si… ¿crees que ganemos?

Naruto: Por supuesto… Se nota que tienes mucho talento para la pastelería – al oír esto Sakura se sonrojo – Bueno… creo que deberíamos limpiar la cocina…

Ambos miraron sobre la mesada donde cocinaron… Realmente estaba muy sucio… comienzan a limpiar, pero accidentalmente a Sakura se le escapo un pequeño chorro de crema que termino en la cara de Naruto…

Sakura: Lo siento Naruto – dijo entre risas – no fue mi intención – agrego ya riendo a carcajadas…

Naruto: De que te ríes – limpiándose la crema de la cara – ahora veras...

Sakura: NO Naruto nooo – pero ya era tarde… Naruto ya le avía estrellado un huevo en la cabeza – NARUTOOOO

Contrario a lo que podría pensarse en vez de matarlo, lo que hizo fue tomar otro huevo y lanzárselo a la cabeza al rubio… así comenzó la 5ta guerra ninja… en la cocina de la casa Uzumaki. Un rato después se encontraban Naruto y Sakura sentados en el suelo recostados sobre la pared… completamente sucios de harina, huevos y crema

Naruto: JAJAJAJA Que bien me lo eh pasado…

Sakura: si, sabes, nunca pese que me la pasaría tan bien contigo… - ante tal comentario, un sonrojo adorno las mejillas del rubio.

Naruto: Yo siempre me la paso bien con Sakura-chan – dijo causando el mismo efecto en Sakura.

Luego se instalo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por el ojiazul…

Naruto: Porque no te das una ducha mientras yo limpio aquí

El rubio se levanto se dirigió a su habitación y le llevo una remera y un pantalón a su compañera, la cual los recibió y se dirigió al baño. 20 Minutos después, Sakura salió del baño simplemente con la remera, y le devolvió los pantalones.

Sakura: Ten Naruto… estoy mas cómoda así…

Naruto la miro de arriba abajo… Sakura iba simplemente con su remera que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y el cabello algo húmedo por la ducha. El rubio se quedo tonto mirándola, provocando un sonrojo en Sakura. Minutos después, la mente del rubio volvió a aterrizar

Naruto: Creo que yo también debería darme una ducha.

La pelirrosa no respondió nada, no podía ni mirarle a la cara. Naruto por su parte estaba igual, sentía que si la volvía a ver, no soportaría más y terminaría echándosele encima a su compañera. El rubio se dirigió al baño, se quito su ropa y se metió bajo el agua. Cabe decir que se baño con agua helada para ver si se le podía bajar la excitación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Tiempo después Naruto salió del baño con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, al llegar a la sala se topo con Sakura que estaba sentada en el sillón mirando por la ventana. El ojiazul dirigió su vista hacia afuera y noto que ahora llovía mucho más fuerte…

Naruto: Creo que deberías quedarte un rato más, al menos hasta que pare la tormenta.

El rubio, tomo asiento junto a su amada pelirrosa, y se quedaron juntos mirando hacia afuera, entre ellos se instalo un silencio cómodo, aunque ambos estaban algo nerviosos por la situación en la que estaban. Naruto por su parte estaba nervioso ya que no sabía si podría resistirse a tirarse encima de su compañera y hacerla suya, Sakura por su parte quería confesarle al rubio sus sentimientos, pero no se animaba. Así paso un largo rato hasta que en un leve movimiento Naruto rozo la mano de Sakura. Sin darse cuenta de cómo sus miradas se encontraron, y se chocaron un mar verde contra uno azul, causando así un Tsunami de emociones.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, hasta que empezaron a acercarse hasta fundirse en un cálido y dulce beso, Naruto tomo a Sakura por la cintura y ella se aferro a su cuello profundizando así ese beso. Sakura no supo cuando, pero la lengua de Naruto se introdujo en su boca analizándola diente por diente y encía por encía, legos de desagradarle, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar aun con más fuerza al rubio, hasta que por simples necesidades como respirar se vieron forzados a separarse…

Naruto: Sakura... yo…

Sakura: tu… - dijo mirándolo con emoción, ella esperaba que el diese el primer paso.

Naruto: Demonios, ya no aguanto mas, Sakura-chan, te amo… Te amo con todo mi corazón… y siempre lo hare… por favor, se mía Sakura-chan, ya no aguanto más… por favor… aunque sea solo esta noche, Permíteme amarte.

Sakura ante estas palabras, simplemente se abalanzo nuevamente sobre la boca del rubio en muda respuesta, ella sentía lo mismo que él, y no desaprovecharía ese momento… volvió a aferrarse en su cuello, y besarlo con todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro de ella.

Naruto con todo su pesar, se separo de ella y se puso de pie, extendió sus manos y tomo a Sakura de la cadera, usando toda su fuerza para levantarla, la aprisiono contra él, y ella se abrazo fuertemente contra el volviéndolo a besar. Como pudo Naruto se dirigió hacia su habitación sin abandonar la boca de la peligrosa en ningún momento, al llegar al borde de su cama la separo, y como si de una delicada flor de cristal se tratase la deposito sobre la cama.

Se le quedo admirado un momento, hasta que no aguanto más y apoyándose sobre sus codos para no lastimarla, se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente, el estaba seguro de algo, con ella no tendría simple sexo… Él le haría el amor a su Sakura-chan.

Momentos después, Sakura lentamente le quito la camiseta al rubio y se quedo admirando su torso desnudo, poso sus manos sobre él y lo acaricio, el ante tal acto, simplemente pudo hacer lo mismo, la incorporo levemente en la cama y le quito la camiseta que llevaba dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

Volvió a tumbarla y comenzó a besarle el cuello muy lentamente, robándole suspiros y gemidos a la joven que tenía debajo de él estos lo único que conseguían eran excitar mas al rubio que ya tenía a su fiel amigo a punto. Con maña logro sacarle el sostén a la pelirrosa admirando dos preciosos pechos coronados por dos rozados pezones. Naruto ni lento ni perezoso se abalanzo con suavidad sobre uno de ellos besándolo y lamiéndolo, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su amada, robándole así una sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros a su pelirrosa.

Mientras él se encargaba de eso Sakura, con sus pies logro sacarle el pantalón a Naruto dejándolo así simplemente en ropa interior. Al hacer eso, sintió como su miembro chocaba contra su intimidad, arrancándole así un fuerte gemido, al oírlo, Naruto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya. Lentamente abandono sus pezones y comenzó a descender por su pecho, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la ya húmeda prenda que cubria la entrepierna a la pelirrosa.

Al quitar la estorbosa prenda, pudo admirar su intimidad en toda su esplendor, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino más que comenzar a besarla y lamerla.

Apenas Sakura sintió los labios de su amado sobre su intimidad, simplemente atino a enredar sus manos en su rubia cabellera, para atraerlo más hacia ella. En su vida se había sentido así, se sentía volar, sentía estar en otro planeta. Cuando de repente Naruto se incorporo y se quito sus bóxers, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Cuando la ojiverde vio el erecto miembro del rubio se asusto un poco, este lo noto y se acerco a ella quedando ensima de ella. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, la miro dulcemente y Naruto le dijo.

Naruto: No te asustes Sakura-chan… sería incapaz de lastimarte

Sakura: Se delicado por favor.

Ante esto el rubio acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano muy suavemente, le parecía tan hermosa y vulnerable con ese sonrojo y ese brillo especial en los ojos, que simplemente atino a besarla. Sin interrumpir el beso, se introdujo muy lentamente dentro de ella, causando así un pequeño grito de dolor, que fue acallado por los labios de Naruto.

Al penetrarla completamente, el se quedo estático unos momentos, hasta que la cara de la pelirrosa cambio de una de dolor a una de placer. Cuando esto sucedió comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén. Media hora se pasó entre caricias y gemidos de puro placer, hasta que el rubio sentía que no aguantaba más

Naruto: AHH… ya no aguanto... creo que voy a…

Naruto intento salir de ella, pero Sakura fue más rápida y lo aprisiono con sus piernas. Ella sintió como la llenaba por dentro, arrancándole así un grito de placer... y un quinto orgasmo

Cuando esto sucedió, su cuerpo parecía una gelatina, las oleadas de placer que sentía la hacían apenas poder apenas moverse. Cuando el rubio se disponía a salir de ella, ella lo detuvo.

Sakura: No… espera, quedémonos así… Te amo Naruto

Naruto: Te amo Sakura-chan

Dicho esto, se durmieron con Sakura sobre el pecho del rubio, y este aun dentro de la pelirrosa, realmente se habían olvidado de todo, ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos, que importaba si mañana ganaban o no el concurso, ellos habían ganado algo mucho más valioso… y todo Gracias a un Pastel.

Fin.


End file.
